When building and/or renovating structures such as residential homes, it is desirable to provide aesthetically pleasing walls. Such structures require electrical systems for powering lights and other appliances. Accordingly, switches, receptacles, and other electrical devices are ordinarily provided in the wall. These electrical devices are typically connected to electrical boxes which are mounted to studs behind the walls with the electrical devices extending through the wall to the front surface. Electrical devices installed in this manner typically protrude outward from the front surface of the wall and include covers that further extend outward to cover the opening in the wall in which the devices are mounted. This results in a visible and aesthetically displeasing appearance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide mounting system in which the visibility of the electrical device assembly relative to the wall surface is reduced. The present invention as described herein provides a solution to this and other problems.